Sapphire
=Stats= {| class="wikitable hidden" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" style=" float: center; font-size:100%;" |- !colspan="2" style=" background:#ffffff; text-align:center; font-size:24px;" |Illuminarize |- style="background:#ffffff" | style="text-align:center;"| |- =Tips= Spectra Versus Sapphire functions decently in Spectra Versus as a damage dealer thanks to her high attack stat, in addition to Frost Strike freezing cannon fodders on Wave 3 to focus on the boss more, or even to add 20 seconds extra to the boss so more skills can be used. Raid Sapphire is above-average in Raid as a damage dealer. In addition, Sapphire's one gimmick is that Silent Azure Tactics allow her to survive the team-wiping skill from the boss after the 3 minute mark once, allowing her to do at least one more skill before going down. Arena Despite being countered by Morganite and heavily teched against in Arena by counter-Freeze amulets, Sapphire is still extremely threatening in Arena thanks to her high Attack stat, unique ability of dealing damage after a frozen unit thaws out, and adding a 20 seconds timer to all enemy skills with Frost Strike, both functioning as a stalling tool and a way to sneak in another skill or two. A well developed lone Sapphire in the back row with damage bonuses on the front row can single-handedly win matches where the opponent does not have countermeasures to Freeze. Silent Azure Tactics also makes Sapphire extremely sticky with healing support, and impervious to all status conditions for 6 turns or until the opponent painstakingly removes all 6 turns completely. Equipment *Weapon - Sapphire can pretty much go with any bonus. She has a single-target skill and a multi-target skill, so Focus-Fire and Critical are equally solid options. Agility too will benefit Sapphire because of her high attack and bonus Critical chance. *Armor - Sapphire is recommended to take one HP armor, and one Counter armor, though having two of either is equally acceptable thanks to Silent Azure Tactics increasing her rate of survival significantly. =Profile= Quotes Trivia Sapphire is the birthstone for September and the gem of the 45th anniversary. A sapphire jubilee occurs after 65 years. Sapphire represents integrity, nobility, honesty and mind growth. A sapphire (from the Latin sapphirus and Greek sappheiros, perhaps derived from the Hebrew word ספּיר, sapir) is a gemstone belonging to a family of gems that are varieties of the mineral corundum. Pure corundum is composed of aluminum oxide (Al2O3) and is colorless, but trace amounts of various elements (such as iron] or nickel) produce a range of colors, such as blue, green, yellow, orange, pink, purple, and red. The term sapphire is commonly used in referring to the blue variety, but nearly all the colorful gem-quality forms (except red) are classified as sapphires. The red variety (produced by the presence of chromium) is known as ruby. Commonly, natural sapphires are cut and polished into gemstones and worn in jewelry. They also may be created synthetically in laboratories for industrial or decorative purposes in large crystal boules. Because of the remarkable hardness of sapphires – 9 on the Mohs scale (the third hardest mineral, after diamond at 10 and moissanite at 9.5) – sapphires are also used in some non-ornamental applications, such as infrared optical components, high-durability windows, wristwatch crystals and movement bearings, and very thin electronic wafers, which are used as the insulating substrates of very special-purpose solid-state electronics (especially integrated circuits and GaN-based LEDs). In some early cultures, the blue sapphire was thought to symbolize truth and sincerity, and to elicit divine favor. In ancient India, certain gems were thought to possess supernatural powers and were associated with different planets. For instance, blue sapphire was associated with Saturn (Wojtilla 1973), and yellow sapphire, with Jupiter. The current record for the largest sapphire ever found is the "Star of Adam" sapphire mined in Sri Lanka, weighing in at 1,404.49 carats, equivalent to about 280g, worth at least $100 million. =Gallery= Sapphire_render.png |- Sapphire_6★_render.png |- Sapphire_Swimsuit_render.png Category:Princess Category:Spectra Princess Category:Physical Category:Universal